barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Licensed to Drive
(Opening Theme) --Barbie was reading a magazine in the living room then Barbie heard a noise-- Barbie: Oh! Mail's here! --Near the front door was a huge pile of letters for Barbie-- Barbie: Mmm, fan mails, galla invites, marriage proposals...huh! Eeee! --Barbie grabbed a really big envelope-- Skipper: I heard the squeel! Is that it? --Barbie opened the envelope and took out her driver's licsense and she held it in the air-- Barbie: My driver's licsense! Skipper: How is it that you don't have your liscense? Weren't you a racecar driver? --Barbie thinks about what Skipper said-- Barbie (on couch): You know, I've had so many careers, it's hard to keep track of all 135 of them, and counting! --Barbie's phone rang-- Barbie: Hello? --Then Nikki and Teresa appeared in the camera with a slanting line-- Nikki: We heard the squeel! Did you get it? --Barbie showed her liscense to them in the slanting line-- Nikki & Teresa: Eeee! Nikki: Can you drive Teresa and me to beach? The four cast calls for sunny with a chance of a whole lot of cute guys! --Teresa giggled a little and Barbie was looking worried-- Barbie (on couch): I have my liscense, but the truth is, I never learned how to drive. Ken: I heard the squeel! Barbie: I'll call you later! --Barbie was hiding her liscense behind her-- Ken: So, where is it? --Barbie showed Ken her liscense-- Ken: Eeeee! Ken & Barbie: Eeeee! --Barbie and Ken held hands together and jumping like little kids-- Ken: We've been waiting a long time for this... --Ken knelts down on his knees and pulled out a small box and opened it-- Ken: So I wanted to give you something for this special occasion. Barbie: It's gorgeous! --Barbie grabbed the thing in the box and it was her keys for her new car-- --The box of the car and it looks like it was already been assembled but when the camera zoomed out, the car needs to be assembled-- Ken: Some assembly required. --Ken was looking at the instruction of how to build Barbie's new car while Barbie assembled the car-- Ken: Mmhmm, aha! Aha! Okay! Barbie, does this look like a schlond poofa to you? Barbie: All done! --When Ken turned around, he was shocked-- Ken (on couch): Do I mind that Barbie showed me up putting that car together? Nope! Doesn't bother me a bit! (sounds like he's lying) Besides! Can she do this? Kuh-Ken! Ken: Now for a quick check of the mirrors and we're ready to go. --Barbie keeps on stepping on the go pedal and the brake-- Barbie: Is-this-how-you-do-it? Barbie: I don't know what I was so worried about. --Chelsea was riding her bike and she passed Barbie and Ken because they were really slow and the backround seem they were moving fast but it was just a picture frame passing by. Barbie stopped-- Barbie: I'll never learn to drive. --Ken heard the noise of the schlond poofa falling in the back of Barbie's car-- Ken: That darn schlond poofa! Be right back babe. --Ken went to see the schlond poofa then Nikki and Teresa appeared with their bathing suits on and they were bringing their surfboards and went in the car-- Nikki & Teresa: Eeeee! Teresa: To the beach! Barbie: Well, I'm still not very good at this whole driving thing. Nikki: 12 footers have been spotted at point doom! Teresa: And there's some really big waves too! --Nikki lokking at the camera like she's confused and Barbie steps on it leaving Ken behind holding the schlond poofa-- Ken: (coughs) Barbie! Wait up! --Ken went after Barbie and Barbie went faster-- Barbie: I'm terrified! And loving it! --Nikki and Teresa was very terrified while Barbie was talking and after Barbie was don talking, Nikki and Teresa held hands-- Ken: Barbie! Wait! --Barbie, Nikki and Teresa was at the beach and the car suddenly stopped-- Barbie: What in the world? --Barbie tries to get the car moving-- Ken: Waaaaiit!!!!! --Ken jumped into the back seat of the car and was upside down-- Ken: You can go now. Barbie: I can't. --They're already at beach-- Teresa: Oh! We're here. --Barbie, Nikki and Teresa got off the car and took their surfboards-- Barbie: Thanks for the driving lesson Ken! Nikki: Maybe he can teach me how to drive. Teresa: Weren't you a racecar driver? --Ken opened the hood of the car and saw what's wrong with it-- Ken: Ah! Here we go! --There was a sound of someone screwdriving and Ken took off a big battery from the car's hood and brought a new one and he opened the plastic and replaced it and closed the hood and went into the car and put some sunglasses and looking at the mirror-- Ken: Warning! Objects in the mirror, maybe handsomer than they appear. --When Ken pushed the pedal the car went too fast and it crashed on something and all the parts of the car were fallen apart-- Ken: Schlond Poofa!